


The Devil's in the Details

by walkingentityofsnark



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingentityofsnark/pseuds/walkingentityofsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infiltrating Sistemics is their only option at this point, Shelby knows that.  She knows this is what she has to do.  Would it be worth ignoring Alex's warnings?  That she doesn't know.  She just hopes she doesn't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so seeing as how Quantico is still airing, and we have approximately zero answers about many, many things...I had to take some liberties in order to tell the story. Things that I wrote may very well be debunked by future episodes, but so be it! I did what I had to do with the story we've been given so far in order to follow the prompt I was using, provided by Layne Morgan!
> 
> That can be found here - http://laynemorgan.tumblr.com/post/143464635661/hear-me-out-dark-as-fuck-shelbyalex-fic-where
> 
> So I apologize if everything turns out to be wrong! But I do hope you enjoy! :)

“Let me get this straight, you think The Voice is getting funding through Sistemics?” Alex asked as Shelby continued to type furiously.

“Not all of it,” she answered, not even looking up from the screen that held her concentration, “they’re too smart to put all their eggs in one basket. But from what I can tell there is some sort of transfer taking place.”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated and confused. 

“This is crazy! How can Sistemics be a front for the terrorist? It’s been around since before any of us even got to Quantico,” Alex got quieter, glancing at the sleeping body on the couch.

“I know, I know it sounds crazy,” Shelby sighed, sitting up and looking at Alex, “We don’t know how long this has been going on. We don’t know if Sistemics is funneling donations to our guy, or if they’re just some kind of laundering front. We just don’t know yet. We thought these were two separate problems, but what if they’re not? I mean, it makes sense.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We know, we’ve always known, that this is an inside job. I mean god, they thought it was someone in our class!” Shelby shot to her feet and began pacing, “Elias may have been guilty but he wasn’t behind all of this. That doesn’t mean The Voice isn’t still hidden among us. They know things Alex, things about us that they shouldn’t. And regardless of the reason, Sistemics has been a part of Caleb’s life for longer than even we know. They may be targeting you, but that hasn’t stopped them from messing with the rest of us. It makes sense.”

“Ok you’re right, I know you’re right. But what does this mean for us Shelby? What’s our next move?” 

Shelby slowed to a stop, a look of determination on her face and a sparkle in her eye.

“Shelby,” Alex said slowly, “I know that look. I know that look and I usually don’t like what it means.”

Shelby smiled slyly.

“Trust me, you _definitely_ won’t like this.”

§~§~§ 

Alex spent weeks trying to convince Shelby not to go. She watched helplessly as Shelby built an alias, gathered necessary gear, and pulled together as much capital as she could get her hands on.

“Shelby you don’t have to do this…you _can’t_ do this!”

Unfazed, Shelby stood admiring her own reflection in the mirror; adjusting the hat she wore perched on the back of her head before turning around to grab her bag. She pulled out her wallet; checking just one more time that the check she had written out was still there. The amount was a bit lower this time, since her goal meant attracting a little less attention than she had before. As she dropped her wallet back in her bag and prepared to leave, Alex began pacing. 

“We know better than anyone how airtight Sistemics is Alex. The only way anyone is getting any intel out of there is by going in to get it.”

“Yea and _you_ know better than anyone what that place did to-“

Shelby focused her icy stare squarely on Alex and snapped, “Caleb wasn’t trained then he was just a _kid_.”

The tone in her voice made Alex’s skin turn cold. She didn’t like it.

“His history with those people is what prevented that rescue mission of his from getting off the ground. That won’t be an issue for me. With the amount of money I’ll be offering-“

“What if somebody recognizes you from the last time, or your name Shelby you handed them a check with your real name on it-“

“No, no I made sure I got that check back. And I promise you; the secretary who saw it was focused on the zeroes. But just to be safe I did surveil the place a bit. I never saw her, not once. Even though I really don’t think she even noticed my name on that check. But anyway that’s the reason for the alias, right? I’ve got fresh checks and everything,” she smirked.

“Can’t it be cash? What if they try and trace the name back, it’s only existed-“

Shelby put on a pout; “I’m a little upset that you have so little confidence in me.”

“Shelby _please_.”

“Don’t _worry_ Alex, I created a paper trail and built a solid alias. Besides, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, with the money I can provide they probably won’t even check it.”

Alex’s brow furrowed and she stepped closer to Shelby, who lifted her eyes to meet Alex’s.

“But if they do Shelby,” she started, fear in her voice, “if they do you’ll be ok, right?”

An expression Alex didn’t recognize flashed across Shelby’s face, but only for an instant, and then Shelby was the one who was stepping closer.

“Trust me Alex, even if there are any cracks, they won’t be able to see them with all the dollar signs blocking their vision,” she grinned ear to ear, and then began to head towards the door.

Before she knew what she was doing, Alex had reached out and grabbed Shelby’s wrist. They were so close now, shoulder to shoulder, and where Alex had felt so cold before she now felt warmth blossoming across her skin. She looked into Shelby’s eyes and saw them soften, for her.

“Shelby…” she didn’t know what to say.

“I’ll be ok Alex,” Shelby said quietly, her tone suddenly serious. 

Alex hesitated, feeling Shelby’s breath on her skin.

“Natalie probably thought the same thing, and I just-“

“Alex,” Shelby said firmly, taking Alex’s hands in hers, “I’m going to come back from this.”

They stayed that way for a minute, holding tight, until Alex finally nodded and let her hands drop to her sides. She stepped back and watched Shelby walk through the door.

She just hoped it wasn’t for the last time.

 §~§~§ 

From the outside, the building looked old and important. The inside was newer and more modern, but no less grand. She let her eyes wander, even appreciating the art on the walls, wondering what they would say if they could talk.

And then she realized she was being grossly cliché and moved towards the front desk.

She was greeted warmly, as she had been before, luckily by another receptionist. She was told once again that she would need to return another time, when an introductory seminar was scheduled for group intake. She pulled out the check.

“That’s not everything,” she said sheepishly, putting on a slight drawl “I just wasn’t sure, you know? And I wouldn’t want to cause you folks any inconvenience, I just…well I guess I didn’t know where else to go. I figured this might be the only place where my demons wouldn’t be able to catch up to me.”

She punctuated her lie with a sickly sweet smile, batting her eyelashes and doing her best to look as vulnerable as possible.

It worked. Before she knew what was happening, she was sitting in an ornate office with the equivalent of an intake officer. She was right where she needed to be, with someone high enough on the totem pole to be making decisions like this, but not high enough to put herself at risk. 

He was young, and attractive, objectively. She guessed he was probably around her age, if not a little older. And he was tall, since she’d been looking up at him when they shook hands. He looked fit under his suit, looked like the kind of guy you would find at the gym after work. His dark hair framed his face in a flattering way, complemented by the short, neatly trimmed beard that gave him a kind of rugged quality. Shelby briefly imagined cutting a diamond with the man’s jawline before realizing he was offering her something to drink. She politely declined, on edge. 

“Well alright. My name is Clay, Clay Johnson. I’ve been told you have…well, that you have a lot to offer us,” he smiled.

It made her sick, but she said nothing. She stared at him with a blank look, hoping to make him believe he held all the power.

“I’ve also been told you may be running from some things.”

Her face fell.

“That is true sir, but I promise it’s nothing that could do you good folks any harm. It’s just…” she trailed off, reeling him in.

“It’s ok honey, you’re in a safe place.”

The pet name made her skin crawl, but she managed a smile. As she began her story, she hoped her classmates wouldn’t mind her…borrowing just a little. 

“I guess I might as well start at the beginning, with my parents. They were…good people once, I think. But life was hard on ‘em, and they had their vices. Drinking, drugs…you name it, they probably did it. They never, _ever_ laid a hand on me, but they fought with each other. They fought about everything, the house, money-“

“Money?” Clay raised a suspicious eyebrow, thinking she’d made a mistake.

“Oh yes sir. _My_ money, that came from my grandparents. They died before I was even born, but they’d put it in a trust for me, made sure my parents could never touch it. I think it truly tore ‘em apart, drove ‘em crazy. My father he…he killed my mother, and then he turned the gun on himself.”

She began to sniffle, and Clay pushed forward a box of tissues.

“After seein’ somethin’ like that-“

“You saw it?”

“Yes sir.” 

Good, she thought. He’s sitting there thinking he just reeled in the richest, most fucked up pawn of them all.

“Anyway,” she continued softly, “I didn’t know what to do. I was really lost for a while, really messed up, you know?”

He nodded, clearly intrigued.

“That’s when I met Robert.”

“Robert?” 

She smiled sweetly, “My Robbie. He _saved_ me. He got me my job at the bank-“

“Oh, you work at a bank? That’s _lovely_.” 

His words felt more predatory the longer she weaved her tale.

“Yes sir, I started as a teller and worked my way up into management. All thanks to Robbie,” she let her face fall, “But there must be somethin’ about me that attracts it.” 

“Attracts it?”

“Yes sir. He fell to the same vices as my parents. He even…” she trailed off, bringing her hand to her face as if to wipe away a tear, “well sir, I feel so very ashamed about it but he even started beatin’ me.”

She hung her head, even added in more sniffles for effect.

“Well now sweetheart, that is not something you should be feeling ashamed about alright?”

“But I stayed with him! For far too long sir, far too long…”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Well, I think I was just too easily conned by his charm, you know? He would apologize, and I would take him back, only for it to happen all over again. I just wasn’t strong enough to get rid of him.”

“Until now?” he coaxed.

“Until now,” she said, looking up again with a weak but confident smile, “I’m just tryin’ to get my life back together again, you know? And I just…I really feel like you can help me do that.”

“You may be right about that,” he declared, a toothy grin stretching across his features, “In fact I think we should get you started in our introductory program right away.”

He began pulling paperwork from drawers to be filled out, but then he paused and shook his head, chuckling to himself.

“Where on earth are my manners? Through all of this, I forgot to ask you your name.”

“My name? Well sir, my name is Eve Morrison.”


	2. Conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby manages to get herself into a little bit of trouble, and has to deal with the fallout...within Sistemics, and with Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what kind of trigger warning to put here, though I feel like there should be one. This chapter, and subsequent chapters, are DARK. I just want people to be aware of that going forward.

Everything was moving so fast.

When Clay had said “right away”, he hadn’t been messing around. He also insisted she call him “Clay”. She was comfortable with it at first since they seemed so close in age, but his perceived familiarity between them sort of canceled that out. 

All introductory initiates lived in the building, no doubt so Sistemics could begin their isolation process, manipulating people into severing ties with their friends and families and the outside world in general. She had woven herself a bit of a safety net with the job at the bank. No way would they want her to lose that kind of job. So she was allowed to “go to work” during the day. She had made it clear that she didn’t work on the bank floor, so as to dissuade Sistemics from sending people to spy on her. All she had to do was disappear into a bank every morning, and make sure she came back out the same way in the evening, just in case. She had even managed to convince them to let her leave before they “checked her in”. She told them she would be gathering some things from home to have, which she did. But her main priority on that outing was Alex.

Looking back, it was laughable that she’d thought convincing Alex to let her go in the first place was difficult. That was nothing compared to convincing her that she should stay on the grounds and work the program. Shelby knew the _only_ reason Alex agreed was because they were letting her leave every day. They agreed they would have contact every day, even if not in person. Shelby wasn’t allowed phone privileges yet, those she had to earn. But she was sure she could sneak one at least onto the property somewhere.

She hadn’t wanted to leave. She could tell Alex didn’t want her to go either. It was almost a game between them; see who could come up with something else that would delay the inevitable. Was Caleb doing ok? Did he need anything? What about the FBI, everything good there? You should have a drink before you go, since you won’t be allowed for a while.

There’s a lot I won’t be allowed for a while, Shelby had thought, lost in the eyes that stared so hungrily at her.

She had stayed as long as she possibly could have, for more than one drink and more than one inappropriate thought. Alex had hugged her before she’d left, clung to her desperately as she tried one more time to convince her not to go. Shelby was almost ashamed to think about how close she had come to caving, giving in to Alex’s wishes. If she closed her eyes, she could still smell the perfume Alex had been wearing. And hear Alex saying her name over and over again. But wait…that wasn’t _her_ name that Alex was saying. She felt an odd surge in her chest that she could only identify as jealousy before the fog in her mind suddenly cleared and she was jolted back to reality.

It was evening, and she was sitting in Clay’s office. He was saying her name. Well, not her name.

“Eve? Are you alright over there?” he still had that stupid smirk on his face, though she did have to give him credit for looking at least slightly concerned.

“I am, yes. I’m terribly sorry, I must’ve drifted off somewhere,” she giggled, “you’re really good at this.”

“Well now, while I appreciate the compliment, these sessions are meant to keep you present.”

“Right,” she said, looking dazed, “I remember you explained it, but I’m still a bit confused. It’s like hypnosis or somethin’ right?”

He chuckled, smiling even wider, “We here at Sistemics don’t like to put such strong, controversial labels on things. The goal of these sessions is not to put you to sleep or put you in some kind of trance. You remain in complete control and should be awake and aware of your surroundings. We hope to use this experience to help you realize and come to terms with the problems in your life that are acting as barriers and obstacles, blocking you from reaching your full potential.”

“Right, I understand. And in order to make progress in the program I’ve got to start here. Got it. I’m ready to continue now.”

“Great. I’d like to talk about something you said just now, when you were “drifted off somewhere”.”

Shit.

“Oh,” she mumbled, feigning embarrassment, “I actually spoke? Out loud? Whoops.”

“You did, but don’t worry, it’s not uncommon amongst our newest initiates. So, about this “Alex” you mentioned…who is he?”

_Shit_.

“Alex? I talked about Alex? Huh _that’s_ weird because that’s nothing important she just-“

“ _She_?”

His tone turned to ice, and the expression suddenly taking shape on his face was scaring her. His dark eyes shot flames; her skin began to feel like fire. He leaned forward aggressively, waiting for some kind of answer that she didn’t have. They sat that way for what seemed to be hours until something finally clicked in Shelby’s mind. She suddenly remembered. She remembered how everyone had still talked about it. It had been decades now, before her time, but she remembered it had been during the late 70s maybe. It had been one of the biggest news stories of the time when it was discovered that Sistemics actively participated in and “prescribed” some of the worst conversion therapy to ever come to light. The publicity had been so bad for them that they eventually released a statement claiming all former rules, regulations, and policies pertaining to such matters had been terminated within the organization. Rumor had it they had just taken everything deeper underground. And now Clay thought he knew something about her that he didn’t like.

Whatever she was, it was none of his business. But she knew saying anything to that effect right now would only make things worse. It crossed her mind that if she’d just kissed Alex like she’d wanted to, like she’d wanted to since she first laid eyes on her in that parking lot at Quantico, perhaps her frustration wouldn’t have manifested this way. But it was too late now.

“You told me you were running from an abusive _boy_ friend,” Clay said, sounding almost like an accusation.

She wasn’t quite sure how to play it, but she figured confessing to a lie would not be the smartest move.

“I was…I _am_ , I was just-“

He held up his hand. It felt threatening. She couldn’t read him, but it was almost like he was _more_ upset that she’d confirmed the boyfriend story. Was bisexual worse than gay to these people? She didn’t know. But she should have. She should have remembered and she should have kept her mouth shut.

“If you’ll excuse me, Eve,” he spoke her name with disgust evident in his voice, “I need to consult with some colleagues for just a moment.”

She didn’t even respond, just watched him walk out the door. There was nothing for her to do in the office, though even if she’d wanted to do something she was too afraid to move. He was gone for a frighteningly long amount of time, every second of which she spent analyzing her situation in her head. She had thought of three different escape plans by the time he came back, none of which she was really confident would work. But when she saw him again, she wasn’t sure she’d even need them.

Clay reentered the room a changed man. He seemed back to his cheery, annoying, and slightly creepy self.

“I apologize for that Eve, but everything should be ready now,” there was something new behind his smile now, something menacing.

“Ready? Ready for what?”

“Well,” he said, beckoning for her to stand and leave the room with him, “my colleagues and I think you are ready for the next level.”

“Next level?” she couldn’t help the fear that tainted her tone, “But we haven’t even done that many sessions at this level.”

He ignored her, and just kept smiling as she followed him out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, he casually draped his arm around her shoulders, though it didn’t feel all that casual. His vice-like grip on her was starting to hurt as they rounded a corner and passed through intimidating double doors. The only explanation she could think of was that he was doing his very best to prevent her from running away. As they walked Clay chattered on about innocuous topics, brushing aside any serious question Shelby tried to ask. The eyes that stared at them as they walked by had her on edge, while deep down she was resigned to the fact that she was beyond fighting her way out of this place. Finally, they reached a staircase and headed down. They went so deep Shelby was sure they were literally underground. Surrounded by concrete, everything turned cold and damp. She shivered. 

“My apologies,” Clay grinned, “It can get rather chilly down here. Don’t worry though, I doubt you’ll be cold for much longer.”

Before she could consider what that meant, he was leading her through a steel door. Upon seeing the room, she realized the magnitude of what was happening to her. It looked like something out of a crime procedural or some torture porn horror movie. There was a single chair in the center of the room with restraints for all four limbs. There were buckets lined up towards the back of the room, and things akin to hospital gowns hanging to the side. There was a small refrigerator unit on one side of the room, and in a back corner she could see what appeared to be cabinet filled with different kinds of drugs. She saw tables filled with simple, basic instruments that looked harmless, but could have the capacity to be devices of great pain and suffering. She also saw more complex tools and machines. She was making note of what appeared to be an electroshock machine beside her when she suddenly felt a sharp pinch. She realized too late that it had been the distinct feeling of a needle in her neck, as her body began giving out and her world went black.

§~§~§ 

When she came to, she wasn’t surprised to find herself bound to the chair in the middle of the room. She wasn’t surprised to see Clay looming over her with a smile reminiscent of the Joker. She was surprised, however, when she realized there were electrodes on her hands. She looked down and realized he had put her in one of those gowns. She instantly felt sick. She briefly wondered if they were all like him, or if he was his own special brand of evil and they just didn’t care to rein him in. She tensed as she shifted in her seat and realized there were electrodes on her legs as well, much farther up her thigh than something like that ever should have been. But as she tried to turn her head, her stomach sank, because there was a small one on her face too, on her cheek right next to her mouth.

“Good morning, Eve. Or should I say good afternoon? Or perhaps good evening?” He laughed, turning her stomach, “That’s the beauty of these rooms being down here, no windows or clocks. No way to know what time it is.”

“Why are you doing this,” she asked weakly, her muscles still feeling weighed down by the drug he had given her.

As she spoke, Clay looked confused, squinting his eyes as he surveyed her. She stared back at him, thinking it seemed like he was expecting something from her that she was not giving. Her mind was too foggy to figure it out. Eventually he seemed to let it go.

“Oh Eve,” he chuckled, the way he said the name changing as it did before, “I think you know exactly why we’re doing this. You came to us for help, didn’t you? Well, this is for your own good. Trust me.”

“ _What_ are you doing then,” she said through gritted teeth, her fiery spirit unwilling to break.

“Well,” Clay began, motioning toward a projector that Shelby hadn’t noticed before, “we’ll start by showing you some pictures, and maybe later some video, in an effort to condition your responses and your behavior.”

“Oh that’s all huh?”

She knew that one of these days her mouth would get her in trouble. If only that was enough to make her bite her tongue. Luckily, Clay didn’t seem to mind.

“You see that’s the Eve I’ve been looking for, with the unbreakable spirit!” his smile turned into a malicious sneer, “I do love a challenge.”

Out of nowhere a remote appeared in his hand, and suddenly Shelby couldn’t breathe. She remembered being tased during the early days at the academy, but that was nothing compared to this. The chair shook as electricity surged through her body. She knew something wasn’t right because she could feel it beginning to burn her hands and her legs and her face. Perhaps they did that on purpose, for maximum pain. It stopped and she slumped backwards, finally able to breathe again. Sweat dripped down her face, and it stung when it slid past the electrode.

“Sorry about that, I can get a little trigger happy,” Clay said calmly, “but now we know it works!”

Another remote had appeared in his hand, and he set that one down as the projector whirred to life. Images began to flash on the screen, things that she would rather see in literally any other context. She sat tensed, waiting for another surge. As she glanced at Clay, she realized he was staring at the pictures as they went by, clearly excited by them. Seeming to come to his senses briefly, he pressed the button again, not taking his eyes off the images projected on the wall. She resisted the urge to cry out as the electricity ripped through her body. When it stopped, Clay was still staring at the pictures. What a fucking hypocrite, she thought as she began to taste blood in her mouth. As she watched him, it appeared he would hit the button every time he himself got too excited by the pictures. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to condition himself to hate the pictures, or love the torture.

He hit the button again and again, and after a while she couldn’t help but scream. That was finally enough to tear his attention away from the screen.

“Don’t be afraid to let it all out Eve,” he smiled, “These walls are _thick_. We’re so far down; no one could hear you anyway. You’re not bothering anyone.”

She glared at him as she spat blood out of her mouth. She could barely hold herself up anymore, and she could tell the burns on her body were getting serious. She saw a drop of blood fall from her face to the gown she was wearing, and looked back up just in time to see him press the button again. Her screams ripped her throat raw, and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. She could see black at the edge of her vision as Alex’s face flashed in her mind. No matter what happened, she had to get out of this. She had to make it back to Alex. She couldn’t die here and leave Alex alone and wondering. Alex’s smile was the last thing she saw before she finally succumbed to the darkness. 

§~§~§ 

She awoke with a start, yelling Alex’s name. She was so hoarse that it came out as a whisper. She looked around and realized quickly that she was back in her room at Sistemics, but she was restrained to the bed. Her hands were bandaged, and so was her face. She was still wearing a gown, and she could see white gauze on her legs. A dull ache coursed through her body. She knew they must’ve given her painkillers, or else the pain would’ve been much worse.

She could hear hushed voices outside her door, so she called out, hoping for some answers. The voices halted immediately, and there was silence for a long time. Finally, the door creaked slowly open, and Clay walked in. She flinched when she saw his face, her whole body beginning to shake. She suddenly realized that while the “conditioning” may not have had the desired effect, now she had a physical reaction upon seeing him. But looking at his face, he looked strangely defeated, like he had made some kind of mistake and was here to apologize. He came right over to the bed and picked up her hand. It took everything she had not to flinch away. He held it gently, clearly trying not to hurt her. She looked at him warily as he began to speak.

“Eve, darling, how are we feeling?”

“How am I feeling?” her voice cracked painfully, “You _tortured_ me-" 

“I’m sorry for what I did.”

“…you’re…what?”

“Look, some of my…colleagues aren’t so happy with what I did.”

She could tell by the way he was saying it that he meant his bosses.

“You see, we know that you have a very important job, and that should always take precedence over our training here at Sistemics. You are a valued member to us and we would never want to do anything that would make you question that.”

She couldn’t believe it. They cared so much about her imaginary job at some bank that they were worried that she was going to run away and tattle on them. They’d not only lose her but also be in serious trouble. If she really were Eve who worked at the bank, she would run away immediately. But she was Shelby, and she was here for a reason.

“How long was I out?” she asked innocently.

“Only about a day. We’ve got great doctors here. You missed dinner this evening but if you’re hungry we can get you whatever you like.” 

Shit, she thought. She’d managed to call Alex before her session with Clay had started yesterday, but if she didn’t check in before this day was over who knows what Alex would do.

“I should call into work, explain why I didn’t come in today. My boss works late, so I’m sure she’s still there. I can tell her something that will explain the burns, but I can’t not contact them. You understand, don’t you Clay?”

He seemed suspicious, but she knew he must be on thin ice already.

“I can have a phone brought in for you to use,” he nodded as he stood up.

He opened the door and whispered something to someone standing outside. Before long he was handing her what looked to be a burner phone. She realized they might have a clone of it to listen in, but she doubted it, and she was willing to risk it. Clay made no moves to leave. 

“Sorry but, could I have some privacy? I’m no good at lying; I think it’ll be easier if you’re not staring me down. No offense,” she smiled sweetly.

He didn’t seem to want to move, but eventually he sighed and moved towards the door.

“I can hear your friends out there too, if y’all could just-“

Something clicked in her mind as her fake Eve accent picked back up. _Shit._ Clay was staring at her, intensely.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been home, it goes in and out sometimes,” she said quickly, “If y’all outside could just take a walk and give me a second that would be great.”

He didn’t take his eyes off her as he passed through the door. She heard him say something to someone outside, and then she heard footsteps heading away from her door. She waited for a second, and then dialed Alex’s number. She picked up on the first ring. 

“Shelby? Is that you?”

“Yes hi Audrey, it’s Eve. I’m just calling to apologize for not showing up to work today.”

Shelby wasn’t sure if the room was bugged, or if there were still people outside, she just wanted to be safe.

“Shelby your voice…is this some kind of signal? Are you in danger?”

“No, no, nothing like that Audrey, everything is fine. There was a bit of a mishap cooking dinner last night, I managed to burn myself a bit. But I’ll be in to work tomorrow bright and early.”

“Shelby I don’t like this. I want to see you; no I _need_ to see you. I need to know that you’re ok. Can you leave?" 

Shelby hesitated. What she wouldn’t give to be in Alex’s arms right now. The thought was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She had to get out, _now_.

“Oh gosh, I didn’t realize I would’ve missed so much today Audrey, I’m so sorry. I can come in now if you need me to. Is that what you want?”

Shelby heard the audible sigh of relief on the other end, and her heart felt tight with longing.

“Please get here safe, ok? I’ll be waiting for you.”

She heard the click; Alex had hung up. She kept talking to keep up appearances.

“Yes alright Audrey, I’ll be in as soon as I can. Don’t worry about how late it is I’ll stay as long as you need me too. See you soon, goodbye.”

Almost as soon as she had hung up, Clay was coming back in to collect the phone. As she suspected, he had probably stayed outside the door.

“I missed a lot of important stuff today,” she started, “my boss wants me to come in tonight to catch up a little bit, and I told her I would.”

“I don’t know if that’s the best-“

“Look I won’t let you get me fired ok, I love my job.”

Clay’s eyes widened.

“If it’s really that serious, of course you can go. Are you sure you feel up to it?”

At this point nothing could stop her from getting back to Alex.

“I have to go.”

He nodded and left her to change.

§~§~§  

They had tried to convince her to let a Sistemics car take her to work, but she’d gotten out of it by saying that she always walked, and anything out of the ordinary would probably make her boss suspicious. She knew she could lose anyone tailing her on foot.  Her legs ached as she walked, but she had to get to Alex, no matter what.

Once she was sure she wasn’t being followed, she made a beeline for Alex’s apartment. She hesitated before knocking. She grabbed the door handle, and knocked softly. She heard Alex inside running to the door. She called her name. 

“Alex, you need to listen to me before you open this door ok?”

She felt Alex’s hand on the other side of the doorknob, attempting to open it.

“Shelby what are you doing? Let go, let me open the door,” there was panic in her voice.

“Alex, listen to me. Are you listening?”

A pause.

“Yes, of course.”

“You need to understand that I’m ok. No matter what you see when you open this door-" 

Before Shelby could finish, Alex threw the door open, ripping the doorknob out of her hand. Their eyes met. Shelby’s tired and sad, Alex’s wild with panic and worry.

“Oh my god Shelby,” Alex gasped, pulling her into the apartment and closing the door, “what the hell did they do to you?!”

Instantly Alex’s hands were everywhere, on her arms and hands, cradling her face to look at the gauze on her cheek, in her hair as she pulled her into a comforting embrace. Shelby melted into her, finally feeling safe and…yes, she was at home here with Alex, in her arms. Before she knew what was happening, tears were streaming down her face and she was clinging to Alex desperately, silently begging her to never let go. Alex led them to the couch where she cradled Shelby gently, stroking her hair until the crying finally subsided.

“Alex it was awful,” she whispered, lifting her head.

“What the hell happened?” Alex asked, wiping the last of Shelby’s tears from her face.

Shelby hesitated, not sure if telling Alex would make things better or worse. She felt so safe, with Alex’s hands settled comfortably on her shoulder and leg, she just wanted to stay in this moment forever. But she knew she couldn’t do that.

“It was so stupid, completely my own fault,” she said, shaking her head, “I was in some session and I was daydreaming or zoned out or whatever and I…well I guess I talked about you.”

“Me?” Alex asked incredulously, although Shelby was sure she detected just a hint of smile for a second.

“Yea and at first they thought “Alex” was a man and if I had just kept my mouth shut they never would’ve known-“

“Oh my god,” Alex said quietly.

Shelby watched as the gears in her mind spun and it clicked into place exactly what she was talking about.

“Shelby, you can never go back there,” she said solemnly.

“Wait, what?” Shelby pulled away slightly, “Alex no, I _have_ to. Even if the connection to the terrorist doesn’t go anywhere, we can’t just let them keep doing this to people.”

“Shelby,” Alex said seriously, leaning in, “Now that they’ve done this to you, they won’t stop. Not until they think they’ve…cured you.”

Shelby felt sick for a second, reliving what she’d been through in her mind. But she knew with the way that Clay had been acting, he had screwed up big time. They wouldn’t be doing anything like this to her again, not anytime soon. Not while they still believed she meant a connection to a bank for them. 

“No, they won’t,” she said, standing up and starting to pace, “at least I don’t think they will. Not as long as they still believe I work at a bank.”

“Shelby what does that even have to do with anything?” Alex asked angrily, standing in Shelby’s path and forcing her to meet her eye.

“I’m perfect prey for them Alex, don’t you see? They brainwash me and they’ve got an inside man at a bank that can get them whatever capital they need. The person that did this to me won’t do it again, I’m pretty sure he got in trouble for doing it in the first place-" 

“Yea but he did it!”

“It won’t happen again Alex!”

Their voices were raised now as they inched closer to each other.

“You can’t be sure of that, there’s no way to be sure-" 

“I can’t just leave and never go back Alex that won’t-“

“I won’t let you go back Shelby!”

“What I do isn’t up to you Alex, I have to do this-“

“I can’t let you get hurt again!”

Silence. Shelby suddenly realized how close they were to each other. She could see the different shades of brown in Alex’s eyes, and feel her breath on her skin. She wondered why it was that they always ended up like this, chest-to-chest, tension hanging in the air, drawing them towards one another. She was never sure if they were about to make love or war. 

Alex stared back into Shelby’s eyes. She saw the faint ring of brown around the pupil that would sometimes catch the light, and she also saw the determination. Her own eyes softened in response. 

“I can’t stop you, can I?” Alex asked softly, the moment broken.

Shelby, tears in her eyes, slowly shook her head. 

Alex nodded, and then disappeared into the other room.

“Alex!” Shelby called after her, “Alex please come back and talk to me about this.”

An eternity went by before Alex reentered the living room.

Shelby began to speak, but Alex held up her hand. From her clenched fist hung a necklace. Shelby instantly recognized the design. Two diamonds, one corner of each overlapping, with an ornate “S” over top. The Sistemics symbol. 

“If you go back in, you wear this. I don’t care how you explain it, say you commissioned it from an artist or a friend gave it to you as a gift…I don’t care. But you wear it from now on, ok?”

Shelby shook her head, “There’s a camera in it, isn’t there.”

“It was all I was able to get without getting caught. It was on its way in for repair when I intercepted it. Caleb’s together enough now that he was able to put this together. And don’t worry, it’s virtually undetectable.”

“Repair? Doesn’t that mean it doesn’t work?”

We’ve tested it, Caleb was able to work a little magic with the tools we’ve got, so it works more often than it doesn’t. Which is enough for me at this point. I just…I need to be able to know that you’re ok. And if you’re not, I need to be able to have something to show for it so they’ll believe me and I can come in there with backup and get you out.”

“Ok, but Alex that _has_ to be a last straw kind of thing. You can’t just rush in any time you think someone looks at me wrong. I have to be able to do this.”

“I know-“

“No I don’t think you do. If they put me in that chair again, you can’t come running.”

“Shelby…” 

“If that’s what it takes to bring them down and find our connection, than so be it. Anything else goes wrong, it gets worse, or they make me…you come in. But not for that.”

There was a pause as they once again stared each other down. But Alex knew she wasn’t going to change Shelby’s mind. That was an impossible thing to do. 

“Ok,” she sighed, and then smiled slightly, “Turn around.”

Shelby smirked and turned. She felt electricity, the good kind, as Alex’s fingers grazed her neck and pulled her hair aside. She longed for them to linger just one more moment. Alex raised the necklace up and over Shelby’s head, and pulled it together at the nape of her neck, clasping it together. Shelby turned back around, Alex’s hands still on her shoulders. They got lost in each other, just for a moment.

Alex cleared her throat, “Let’s test it out, shall we?”

Shelby nodded, feeling empty as Alex’s touch left her. Alex opened the computer sitting on the coffee table and typed in a few commands. She smiled and turned the computer around. On the screen was a crystal clear image of the living room, Alex at the center, smiling directly into the camera. Shelby couldn’t help but smile too.

“Looks like we’re in business!”


End file.
